shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouzu
Rouzu (木槿, Roouzu) is the navigator of The Roronoa Pirates, originally he was a noble and a court member of an island. Before he went on a rampage and killed its inhabitants, wanting to make himself emperor of the island but sadly had to escape from Marine pursuit and capture. He was a very political man who used his own devil fruit powers to make sure he got what he wanted. He then found his way to the Roronoa pirates, Detras being the one who found him and enjoyed his beauty. With a bounty of 90,000,000 for such crimes as creating a rebellion forces to counter act the emperor of the island. Successful coup against the emperor and taking power, escaping Marine pursuit and capture. Joining the Roronoa Pirates and participating in the Mother Hakuri’s attack on Jousai down. With his devil fruit the Dokubutsu Dokubutsu no Mi he sets outs to do whatever he pleases. Going by the name of The Dokubutsu Flower Prince (花プリンスローズ, Dokubustu Hana no Jidousha ''?). Appearance Rouzu is a normal sized man, with mess long black hair. He wears a tall black hat, with highlights of purple. He has a pale completion, red lips and purple tattoos above his eyes. His theme of dress is of an imperial court member, with a purple kimono top and a red flower pattern. Over this he wears the vestments of a Shinto priest, a purple Kariginu and matching Hakama pants. Wearing a pair white tabi socks and geta sandals. Personality Rouzu is a very belittling man, mocking man and a dangerous poet. He is very cruel to his opponents, loving to cause suffering and breaking the dreams of everyone. He however speaks as if he was a poet, always having something to say. Long winded and cruel, as he places insults into his poems. He has shown to be extremely power hungry as well, thus why they whole reason why he wanted to take the emperor of the island. He seems to be stubborn as well, never wanting to give up until his opponent is nothing more than dust. But he seems to only care for his allies and seems to never harm them. Relationships Crew Among the crew, he seems to the most normal besides Nobutaka. The two seem to get along the most, he takes care of his crew members and only values their lives. He is respected and Detras seems to love his poems, Rouzu praising Detras's art work. Roronoa D. Mikayla Rouzu and Mikayla are well respected, Rouzu is loyal to his captain and will do whatever it takes to make sure that she is safe. However, like both of them they love to fight and take care for their own. They both find joy in taking on the Humans. Hakuri Crew Rouzu seems to love the hakuri crew and at jump at a chance to aid them. Nothing else has been seen with their relationship with him. Abilities and Powers Speed Rouzu has normal speed, as shown when he helped Mikayla fight Yoro. He was able to keep up with the man, however he was able to stay with his captain. His speed was really shown with a sword, he uses a quick jabbing style with his blade. Also he has been to grow vines from the ground that lift him up and puts him in another place. Helping him to move along and almost glade across the field of battle. Strength He has average strength as well, he was able to help and handle Yoro. But he uses his vines to help him move big or heavy objects out of his way. Shown when he faced the emperors personal bodyguard and he was twice Rouzu's size. So Rouzu used the vines from his devil fruit to pick the bodyguard up and throw him. Swordsmanship Rouzu has good swordsmanship as well, he was able to keep up with Yoro. Of course with both Mikayla and Detras assisting, he uses a stabbing style and a rough style. Not as refined as Mikaylas, so he has the skills close to a marine captain and can handle such a level opponent without losing. Devil Fruit The' Dokubutsu Dokubutsu no Mi' (文書仏像文書仏像'') is a Logia type Devil Fruit, allowing the user to become, manipulate and produce the undiscovered Dokubutsu plant yet to be understood by scientists. Dokubustu meaning “Posion Plant”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Bloom-Bloom Fruit. Strengths A Dokubutsu is an extremely rare and the most poisonous plant in the world. The plant itself is found on a chain of islands in the grandline, however they are very rare to find. The flower itself is poisonous, as shown if the flowers own smell will create a state of intoxication. However, if one is to touch this plant the oils for the plant will sink through the skin and get into the veins. As the oils travel into the heart it will stop it, because of some reaction that the flower's oils have with the heart. Thus why when a person touches the flower they begin to cry tears of blood, such giving the nickname of "The Bloody Mary Fruit". The user can become the plant itself manipulating its veins and petals, the user also is immune to the affects of the poison found in the plant. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruits, also it has been shown that salt seems to drain up and destroy the oils that the plant produces. But the smell is affective to the opponent, but not as deadly. Also it seems that if one touches the plant, depending on where the plant made contact with the skin one could live longer. But still no antidote was created for the plant, since it is still not understood by scientist. Usage This fruit has many usages, mostly through the smell of the plants the user can manipulate that to create illusions. Then putting the opponent in a dream like state and then letting the vines touch them. Then getting the opponent to die off, as if the opponent was getting euthanized and slowly dies off. Haki Rouzu has shown to use haki as well, increasing his senses, durability and being able to knock back many opponents. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Roronoa Pirates Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Artist Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Navigator Category:Former Noble Category:Swordsmen